The Courier
expansion char for Quidditch World Cup. don't ask. *Bethesda "Beth" Larsen **(first name is from my obsession with the Fallout series) *she's the effing COURIER FROM FALLOUT NEW VEGAS **(figuratively meant) *used to be daddy's little delivery girl **"Benny" happened to her ***revenge was sweet af *gambler for life **she'll never turn down a card game **"risk is a part of life, bitch" *plays Quidditch for Norway? **(will have to decide this @future!self) *Yumi Lambert Bethesda Brittany Larsen was born on February 13th, 2008 to Erik and Kristina Larsen. The Larsens were living in Brussels, Belgium at the time of Bethesda's birth. Her name came off a little weird at first, but the reasoning came off perfectly understandable. Anyway, Bethesda, or Beth as she likes to be called, was a very respectable child, who grew up in a competitive household. Her parents both being involved in competitive play, so competitions became a way of life for Beth. Her parents would often senselessly challenge one another in a wide variety of tasks, from cooking a better dinner, to being the first out of the shower. Beth respected that, so long as she had no part to do with it. At the meager age of 6, Beth started to run errands for her parents as well. Now, she was very much part of the competition. Her typical errand was generally to fetch the mail. No biggie for the most part. Until "he" showed up. A kid who lived down a few blocks had a nasty tendency to harass the mailman. Beth was simply getting a package for her dad until... the kid approached her and took that package by force. But he never knew... Later that same day, while her parents were fast asleep, Beth got up and went outside... quietly and went down to the kid's home. She was meaning to set up a concealed whoopie cushion in a chair in the front yard, when things went wrong. Instead of basically placing the cushion on the chair, she ignited it, and took the chair along with it. Anyway, Beth got out of there before any harm was done to her and got back home safe and sound. By the time the others realized what happened, Beth was fast asleep and well, nobody suspected a thing. The bully never did find out who did it, but he did realize that someone might be out to get him, so he stopped bullying others, and hoped that he could make amends somehow. Back to Beth. After things blew off, Beth told her parents about the incident and well... they didn't ground her or punish her. In fact, her dad said that if he were in the same situation, he'd have done the same thing. He also explained to Beth how she was magical, and that he and her mother were also magical. He also talked about the local schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. After a debate between the family, it was decided (by none other than Beth) that Beth would go to Beauxbatons, partly because France is much closer and partly because it was an arse load of work to learn a new language. So that's what happened. Beth went to Beauxbatons. She was sorted into Papillionisse, primarily because of her undoubtedly fiery and social nature. Life in Beauxbatons was great. Beth was a great student, but also a smiling troublemaker. She always meant her jokes in a light heart, and of the very few times where she got in trouble, her foolishly decieving smile generally came to her rescue. During her time at Beauxbatons, Beth also played Quidditch a lot and her team, while it wasn't the best of the bunch, was a pretty good team and Beth was proud for having the team that she did. She once even was co-captain for her team. After graduating, Beth would move with her parents to Norway, where Beth and her mother would join one of the local teams. After a friendly game, Beth was recruited to join the Norwegian National Team, as a Chaser. She gladly accepted. ---- Beth's as much a social butterfly as she is a smiling troublemaker. She loves getting attention, and that'll probably be the only reason why she will survive the rush of the paparazzi. She loves to talk, and will always appreciate a good conversation. She also won't say no to a friendly banter session or perhaps a mental spar. While not the most creative person with insults or not the most brightest cookie of them all, Beth's still got something to banter about. But Beth is quite the prankster too. When opportunity permits, Beth will set up some sort of funny prank. Generally no one gets mad and everyone just laughs it off. Speaking of laughing, Beth has an amazing sense of humor. Her family and friends will often tell you that they'll never forget Beth because of her sense of humor. Beth is an ESTP. ----